


Follow Your Arrow

by sterryvit



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterryvit/pseuds/sterryvit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver leaves for the League of Assassins but there is hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic for the Arrow Fandom. And my first post on this site. I have written for other Fandoms and have been itching to write for Arrow. I believe this will be a four part fic. I'm sorry if the spacing a little wonky I'm still trying to figure it out. Please feel free to leave me any comments you might have. Thanks for reading.

She found out that she was pregnant on a warm June day. The fact that someone had to tell her that she was pregnant was probably the first clue that her life wasn’t her own. It was Thea who had made an off-hand comment when the smell of her beloved coffee turned her stomach. Thea had jokingly asked if she was pregnant and Felicity had stopped dead in her tracks.

Images floated through her head of candles, red satin, and dreams that had come true. Just like every other bit of happiness she and Oliver had it was fleeting and was never meant to last. But during their one night together the thought of protection or consequences never crossed her mind.  
Oliver Queen joined The League of Assassins to protect the women he loved. The man that they hadn’t had any contact with since they left him in Nanda Parbat. They knew he was still alive because when Felicity had her talk with Ra’s she had made a deal with the Demon. Team Arrow would not interfere in League business as long as Oliver was returned to them in the case of death or grave injury.

She turned to her new roommate and in true Felicity Smoak fashion she started to ramble. Thea looked at her brother’s girlfriend for lack of a better word and tried to follow the blonde’s tangent. She picked up on words like “League of Assholes”, “luck” and “draining trust funds” finally the word pregnant registered and she squealed, “I’m going to be an Aunt!”

Felicity quickly ended her rant and looked at Oliver’s sister. When they had come back from Nanda Parbat Thea’s memories and emotions were all over the place. Felicity took it upon herself to be Thea’s protector since she knew the sacrifice Oliver had made was for the both of them.  
She had taken Thea down to the destroyed lair as she tried to salvage as much as possible from the police raid. As she picked up what was left of Team Arrow she quietly told Thea everything she knew about Oliver and his life. Which included how Team Arrow came to be including Roy. Then she explained to her about Malcolm and Moira and her true parentage. She even told her about the love that she shared with her brother. When they were done they both were crying and wearing grey hoodies that belonged to Oliver. Felicity carried out a small box on top of which; was a fern with no pot and a duffle bag. She had stuffed all of Oliver’s clothes and linens from the makeshift bedroom he had in the lair into that bag.

Thea insisted that night that she stay at the loft with her. That she didn’t want to be alone but she really wanted to help the woman that her brother loves. One night at the loft turned into two. Then a week had passed. Then in true Queen High-handedness she bought out the lease on Felicity’s apartment and paid movers to move her into the loft permanently. From that moment on Thea became her rock.

That’s when in August when another huge surprise happened she called Thea first. She had just received an alert on Oliver, when she was down in the new lair updating her computers. 

After Ray had signed over Palmer Technologies she had immediately changed the name to Queen Incorporated or QI for short. Her next order of business was to put Thea on the board. A Queen needed to be there and she was the last one in Starling City. The next thing on her mental check list was to hack a few databases and remove a concrete bunker that was housed in the basement of QI from their records. Which became the new headquarters for Team Arrow.

Thea came rushing into the lair as fast as her five inch heels could carry her. “Lis everything ok? The baby?”

Felicity looked up from her computer and automatically placed a hand on her bump. She gave a small smile but Thea could see that she had been crying. She took a small step towards the computers and whispered, “Oliver?”

Thea knew all about the deal and was suddenly petrified. Felicity quickly stood up and embraced the younger Queen. “It’s about Oliver but as far as I know he’s ok.”  
Thea quickly squeezed Felicity and stepped back from her. You could see Thea square her shoulders, “What is it?”

Felicity sat back in her chair, being five months pregnant had been causing her feet to swell. She had kicked off her shoes under her desk earlier and the concrete was cold. “Do you remember that I told you your brother had gotten a girl pregnant before the island?” Felicity looked up at Thea and saw her nodding. “Well today the estate of Sandra Hawke filed paperwork in reference to a Connor Queen Hawke.”

Thea let out a tiny gasp as she plopped down on the chair next to Felicity. Felicity reaches out and grabs Thea’s hand, “When I started working for Oliver I ran searches against his name and in all possible combinations of them. Connor never came up on them. Now I know why.” Thea squeezed her hand before turning to her own computer and opening up a few windows.

“What do we know?” Thea said with the same voice she used when they were on a mission. A voice that was eerily similar to her brother’s. Thea has been assisting Team Arrow since their return. Sometimes she’s was on the coms with Felicity. The older women teaching her as much as possible and sometimes she was in the field in her Red Speedy suit providing back up for other members of the team.

Felicity started to rattle off all the info so far. “Sandra Hawke was killed two days ago in a car accident. Connor was also in the car at the time of the accident. He sustained minor injuries including a broken arm. He has since been placed with his grandparents for the time being. Sandra left Connor with no debt and a sizeable trust. I dug a little father and found out that _Tempest _paid out two million dollars to Sandra.”__

Thea looked up from her computer work with a curse. Her mother had struck again. She had interfered in Oliver’s life. Thoughts were swirling in her head. If Oliver had known about the baby maybe he wouldn’t have gone on _The Gambit. _But then she looks over two the blonde who is now pacing the lair and knows that for once her mother did the right thing. Because Oliver would have never met Felicity if he knew about Connor.__

Felicity finally stopped pacing and walked over to the biometric safe that was in the wall. She places her hand over the scanner and waits for the beep. She opens the door and pulls out a file folder and small box that she knows will change her life forever.

She takes her treasures and carefully puts them down on her desk. She then goes over to the glass case that houses Oliver’s new Green Arrow suit. She reaches for the hidden latch that opens the base and takes out his original hood sealed in a Ziploc bag. She gently places it around her and turns her face into the hood and breathing in deeply. It still smells like Oliver and it puts a bittersweet smile on her face.

She sits down and turns her chair to Thea and hands her the file. “I need you to electronically enter these into all the known databases.” Thea nods her head and watches as she opens the box and pulls out a gorgeous emerald and diamond infinity ring and places it on the ring finger of her left hand.  
Thea quickly opens the folder ready to do as her mentor has asks. Another gasps leaves the younger women’s lips as she scans the documents in front of her. The first document is a marriage certificate for Oliver Jonas Queen and Felicity Meghan Smoak. Thea doesn’t know if she should laugh or cry. The woman who has helped put her life back together for the last five months is actually her sister-in-law.

The next document were legal documents. Including a power of attorney and a new will. Thea felt the sting of tears in her eyes when she saw that one. They had quietly upon their return from Nanda Parbat released a statement that Oliver Queen was in Switzerland receiving treatment for PTSD. They had kept the charade alive by forging texts and emails to and from Oliver and Thea.

Once she was done what Felicity asked of her she watched as the blonde started to make a phone call. Before she hit send though, she happily chirped, “You know what this means right?”

Felicity looked up from her phone and gave Thea a confused look. “I don’t have to be on the board anymore cos you’re a Queen.”  
Felicity stared at her and laughed it was just what she needed to break the tension that was threatening to drown her. “Oh no you’re staying a Queen needs to be there when I’m on maternity leave.”

Felicity finally finished dialing her phone, a slightly out of breath Barry Allen answered. “Felicity everything ok?” 

She swore she could hear giggling in the background but ignored it. “Can you come to the lair we need some help? And can you ask Joe to go to STAR Labs when you get here we can have a conference call.”

“Sure, I’ll be right there. Do you want me to bring Joe with me?”

Felicity smiled, “No, I’m going to need his help in Central City.”

“I’ll be there soon.” Barry promised as she heard a whoosh and disconnected the call.

She then turned to Thea, “Can you call Laurel and John here please?” Thea sent a 911 text to them both. That was another big change that had happen after Nanda Parbat. Laurel left the DA’s office she wasn’t able to work with her Father after the manhunt he started against the Arrow. She became personal council to Thea and Felicity and worked for QI’s charity division. John kept his role as the trusty black driver and was now Felicity’s driver and bodyguard.  
Laurel and John actually beat Barry to the lair both of them being upstairs on QI’s executive floor. A large gust of wind saw Barry already with his head in his cabinet eating the supplement bars Cisco had made for him.  
The three new comers were shocked at the appearance of Felicity. They were used to seeing her in Oliver’s grey hoodie. It had become like a second skin to her when she was in the lair, but the green hood was new.

John saw the tell-tale signs of tears on the blonde’s face. His thoughts automatically turned morbid because Felicity had finally let the Team know about her deal with Ra’s but when he saw that Thea wasn’t crying and was actually happy he was confused. But the relationship of Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak often confused him.  
Felicity walked over to the large bank of monitors as she did she pushed her glasses up with her left hand. Laurel saw the ring and said the first thing that came to her mind, “Ollie always did have good taste in jewelry.”

Felicity gave a small smile as she got STAR Labs up in the monitors. It hurt Felicity that Laurel still called Oliver, Ollie. It showed that she still thought of him as the irresponsible playboy. He had changed greatly since then but she still clung to the old moniker. Thea had even stopped using Ollie after she earned her brother’s whole story.  
After hellos and pleasantries were exchanged Dr. Wells always the most sedate in the bunch asked, “How can we help you Ms. Smoak?”  
Felicity wrapped her arms around herself one more time before carefully shedding Yao Fei’s green hood. “Actually Dr. Wells it’s Mrs. Queen, and Oliver needs your help.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2. Thanks for all the kind words and kudos!! I hope you enjoy.

Exclamations were heard on both sides of the monitors and Felicity quickly put several documents up on one of the screens. First was her marriage certificate and then was a file simply titled Oliver that she didn’t open it. 

She quietly but strongly started her story, “Before Oliver joined the League we finally had a long talk. We both told each other how we feel. It was bittersweet, because we knew we had a few days maybe a week before he would make the ultimate sacrifice and join the League. But then Ra’s forced his hand.”

She quietly walked over to the glass case that held a green suit. “After Roy was arrested for being The Arrow, Oliver came to see me. He had a lawyer and judge with him. He explained that the lawyer was here to put everything he had in her name. Because he knew that she hat I was his felicity, his happiness. He didn’t know what they would do to him in the process of becoming Heir to the Demon. He promised me that he would come back to Starling. That he would come back to me. And I believed him.”

She went back to her computer and sent a file to Cisco and placed schematics on the screen. “I couldn’t let him go without knowing he was ok. So I designed this.” 

A 3-D model appeared and Thea gasped which felt like the hundredth time today. “That’s the hozen Oliver gave me when he came back from the Island.”

Felicity walked over to her sister-in-law and gave her a one-armed hug. “It is. I fit it with a biometric recording device and GPS.” She explained. She looked around at her Team and knew that they didn’t know what she was talking about but Team Flash did.”

Barry took the confused looks in and explained, “It’s basically a FitBit on steroids.” That received quite a few nods from Team Arrow.

Cisco exclaimed pouring over the schematics, “That’s’ amazing Felicity.” 

Felicity just shrugged, “I took your idea from Barry’s suit and used Ray’s nano-technology and combined them.” 

She hit a few keys and a virtual Oliver appeared on the screen, “I was hoping that The League of Assassins wasn’t as archaic as everyone made them out to be. While there I found their “lair” so to speak. I was able to tap into their Wi-Fi. I thought really it would have been a wired connection. Do you think all the League members play Candy Crush?”

“Mrs. Queen?” Diggle said with a smile interrupting her tangent. He was glad to see some of her spirit come back.

Felicity ducked her head and blushed. “Sorry, anyway we had an exit plan in place. If Oliver wasn’t home in a year we were going to get him out.”

A few more key strokes and the images on the screens were replaced with today’s discovery. She gave the Team members a few minutes to read everything. “We need to move our timetable up. I will not let Oliver’s son become a product of the system.”

Nods of heads were given all too much in shock to respond verbally. “Joe do you know anyone at CPS that can check on Connor? Maybe get me or Thea temporary guardianship? I have copies of all the legal documents if you need them.”

Joe already had his phone out, he was shaking his head. “I have a friend who owes me a favor I’m sure Connor will be to you by tomorrow.” Felicity smiled and fought back tears. “Laurel can you help Joe with any legal aspects that might arise?” Laurel was already skimming through the folder that Thea had as she walked out the door probably to the law library.

“What do you need from me? Barry asked. Felicity went back to the 3-D model of Oliver, “Oliver was hurt three days ago.” Felicity sent Caitlin a file. “From what I can gather from the recordings he was fighting. Then I’m not sure, but I’m assuming he had a pretty significant injury that resulted in blood loss from the way his blood pressure dropped. He’s been in Nanda Parbat for the last week. Which is unusual, He’s been all over the world these last few months never staying in one place longer than three days.”

Caitlin nodded her head, “He had several spikes in blood pressure and temperature I would guess fighting as well. His vitals have been steady for the last few days. They are a little on the low side though.”

“We need to find a way to kill Ra’s so Oliver can take over and dis-band the League. During my meeting with Ra’s he did say he was hundreds of years old. I’m assuming he’s using the Pit to keep himself alive.”

Dr. Wells spoke up again, “There has to be something in the Pit’s water that keeps him young and healthy. If we can synthesize a vaccine of sorts the healing properties shouldn’t work anymore.”

“That’s what I was thinking as well and this is where you come into play Barry. We need a sample from the Pit.” Felicity said facing the Scarlet Speedster. “I already have the QI jet waiting on stand-by. I also have a rough sketch of the compound.”

Barry was already gathering things into his messenger bag to prepare for the trip. He was calculating the quickest way to get the sample to STAR Labs because he didn’t know how long the vaccine would take. “I will take the jet from here but on the return trip we will land in New York I can run back faster than the jet.”

“Barry can you bring me a sample of Thea’s blood first. I might be able to start the process with that.” Barry nodded as Diggle pulled everything out needed for a blood draw. Fifteen minutes later Barry was on his way and Thea was slowly sipping an orange juice.

Barely five minutes later, Barry could be seen handing the pint of blood to Caitlin before devouring another supplement bar. Then in another whoosh he was gone. Team Flash had signed off already starting to work on Thea’s blood.

Felicity finally took a seat and had sip of water. She absentmindedly rubbed her belly as she took a minute. There was a lot to do. She stood and swayed. Diggle was at her side in an instance. “When was the last time you ate?”

“I don’t know maybe lunch?” Felicity said as she sat back down in her chair. Diggle let a quiet curse slip from his lips. He walked over to the med bay and took out the blood pressure cuff. He quickly and efficiently attached it to her arm. He let another curse when he read it 90/50. “Felicity have you drank anything today?” 

“I had my usual one cup of decaf coffee this morning.” She said with a grimace and then motioned to her re-usable water bottle, “And my water.”

“How many times have you filled it today?” Diggle asked as he walked to the cart that held the IV supplies. 

Felicity thought about as she slipped her glasses off her face. “I’m not sure? I know I filled it before the Board meeting this morning.”

Thea piped in, “I’ve been here since three and she hasn’t drank anything.” Diggle swore again as he looked at the clock that was approaching 9:00 pm.

Dig returned with the supplies and crouched down before her, “I know you don’t like needles and I know you’re not going to sit this one out. So I’m going to give you a quick IV and then check your blood pressure again. If it’s back to normal I won’t make you go to the ER.” Felicity gave a small huff but put her arm out.

Thea wheeled over the IV pole as Dig inserted the catheter. Felicity stared at the re-potted fern until Dig walked away from her. She smiled when she noticed he placed the IV in forearm so she could still type.

Thea quietly sat down at her own computer station and started running searches on her nephew. She found out that Joe had come through and Connor would be in Starling City tomorrow afternoon. She quickly sent a text to Joe to see if he actually talked to her nephew. He had and he was in surprisingly good health for being in the same car crash that had killed his mother. Joe then sent a picture of a little boy with a neon green cast on his arm. 

She quickly rolled over to Felicity to show her the picture. This time she couldn’t keep the tears at bay. Thea wrapped her in her arms as they both cried for the little boy they didn’t know but already loved. Felicity like always quickly pulled herself together. “We need to get him a room set-up for him.” Felicity said as she started her furious typing. Thea laid a hand on her arm. “Tell me what you want and I will have it delivered to the loft tomorrow.”

“Thea I trust you just don’t go too overboard. I was thinking maybe a Minecraft theme? I read in the CPS report that was his favorite.” Thea nodded as she pulled up Google to find out what Minecraft was.


End file.
